


Dirty Little Secret

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are two teachers, two lovers, in a deserted classroom; tempting, and although he knew it was wrong, Sucre kept insisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Lincoln Burrows had taken his colleague for a lot of things, but never for an idiot. Was his proposal really serious?

"Right here?" Lincoln repeats, removing the other man's hand from his pants.

"I know Linc, not the best place..." Sucre agrees. "But you can't deny it turns you on a little, doesn't it?"

No, he couldn't deny that. It was late, nearly everyone had left the building, and the classroom's door was locked. That didn't mean there couldn't be anyone out there, maybe hearing them and being horrified by their discussion of whether or not to have sex in a public school (in which they taught at!). Despite how hot and tempting it sounded, it was still not right, they couldn't do it...

Sucre couldn't understand. He was new, just started in teaching at that school two months ago; Burrows had for over six years now, and he was some years older than him, but there were sparks between them since day one, from the second their looks crossed for the very first time. It didn't take more than a week for the both of them to go out, get pretty drunk and head back to Lincoln's apartment, where the two of them took their relationship a step forward by fucking each other's brains out. And now here they were, two months later, and the relationship was still a secret. Rumored, yet still secret.

"Come on, nothing's going to happen papi" Sucre insists. Lincoln's sitting on the teacher's chair, and Sucre is on top of the desk, leaning on so close to him that their foreheads almost touched. He plants a swift kiss on Linc's lips before continuing to insist. "Trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you" Lincoln denies. "What if Principal Reynolds passes by? Can't you wait till we get home?"

Sucre leans on completely and sits on top of a very flustered Lincoln, who was turning completely red, as if the classroom was filled with students and they weren't alone and locked up. It was rather cute.

"No" and he forced him into a kiss. "And something in your pants tells me you can't either, papi."

Lincoln curses Sucre, and the effect his body has on him. He can feel himself rising down there, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He parted lips with him and, panting, was about to response, but Fernando was now on his knees and pulling down his zipper. With a small grin, the younger teacher pulls out his full erection, much to his embarrasment.

"Stop, Sucre..."

"Just tell me you don't like this, Linc. Just do so, and I will" and with his smile still present, he gives one slow lick to his member, from the hairless bottom all the way to the big, pink mushroom head, slowly leaving a trail of saliva from beginning to the end. It takes all of Linc's self-control not to moan uncontrollably.

Noticing his lack of response, Sucre grabs onto his cock with his right hand and begins stroking it hard, up and down, while Lincoln resists the urge to gasp and moan at the amount of pleasure he was receiving; he places both his legs on the teacher's desk and traps Sucre's head between them, while the other man pulls the zipper down completely and takes out both his large balls, proceeding to lick them while his hand still works wonders on his cock.

It doesn't take long for Lincoln to come. Not with the hot fantasy that just became true before him, not to mention the hot man he was with at the moment, and the fact that he knew exactly where to touch or pressure to give him enormous amounts of pleasure. When he did shoot, Sucre was ready, and received it all in his mouth, licking the tip as he helped his friend and lover clean up; they couldn't leave the place dirty, now could they?

"Told you you'd like it" Sucre affirms with a smile, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Shut up and help me get dressed" Lincoln gasps.


End file.
